


We Should Talk More Often

by donsboy



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clearing the air, M/M, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: BJ and Hawk have a heart-to-heart.





	We Should Talk More Often

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about six weeks after the events of "I Already Have".

BJ sat alone waiting for Hawkeye to come home from his date. Ever since the Nurse Janet incident, Hawk had come to BJ on more than one occasion to tell him about a date he was going on, and BJ would simply say; “Have a good time.....” After a while, it started getting old, but BJ didn't say a word. He just spent his evenings alone, and wondered what, if anything, he could do to make Hawk see what this was doing to him and to them. Granted, he did give Hawk permission in a sense, but he didn't expect it to keep going. It had literally been weeks since Hawk had come near him, and it hurt to think about that. He missed Hawk so much, but he didn't want to make too many waves because a little bit of Hawk was better than him being out of his life for good.

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of Hawkeye's key turning in the door. BJ glanced at the clock and noticed it was still early. Hawk came in , spoke to BJ, and fixed himself a drink. As he sat down on the sofa next to his partner, he correctly sensed that something was wrong. He put his arm around BJ, and said; “Talk to me.....” “What do you want to talk about, Hawk?”

“Let's start with the fact that you aren't happy, you might be thinking of leaving, how much of an ass I've been lately......”

“You are right about my not being happy. As for leaving, I don't think so......”

“You forgot about about the part where I've been such an ass.....”

“I didn't forget. I just didn't want to rock the boat.....”

“Let's rock it, shall we?”

“I don't want to fight with you, Hawk....”

“No fighting shall be done! We need to talk honestly and openly about our situation because something is bothering you, Beej, and something is bothering me too.....”

Needless to say, BJ was taken aback at Hawk's wanting to talk. He knew that he wouldn't have a better chance to speak his piece, and he was curious to know what was on Hawk's mind......

“Do you want to go first, or do you want me to?”

“Why don't you go first, Beej?”

“I've been wondering if I made a mistake by letting you go out on dates. I say that because you always seem to be gone, and you haven't come near me in weeks. To be brutally honest, I'm wondering if maybe you feel you've made a mistake by staying with me....”

“Stop right there, BJ! I DO NOT feel like I made a mistake by staying with you. I've never felt that way, and I never will! These so-called “dates” weren't dates at all. I only said I was going on dates so I could get time alone to think about how I could make this right with you. Babe, I know I hurt you badly, and I've been trying to find a way to make up for the hurt I caused......”

“You did hurt me, Hawk, but I didn't want to say anything because I couldn't bare the thought of losing you. I love you so much, and like I told you back in Korea, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives......”

“Beej, don't worry..... you'll always have me because after all the thought I put into the situation, our being together is the only answer.....”

“I hope you mean that.....”

“Come here..... let me show you how much I mean it!”

BJ made his way over to Hawkeye, who gathered him in his arms and began to kiss BJ like there was no tomorrow. As his hands made their way up and down BJ's body, Hawk realized just how much he missed this. BJ was in heaven because Hawk was pushing all the right buttons, licking the right places, kissing and nuzzling him until he was seeing stars. Then the main event began. Hawk lubed BJ up and slowly prepared him for what turned out to be one hell of a fuck! When it was over, Hawk cleaned up their mess, and when he got back in bed, he turned to BJ and said; “We should talk more often!”

THE END


End file.
